1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fluid-damped clyinder-piston devices and pertains in particular to a new and improved structure for incorporation in the piston unit of such devices to effect controlled and reliable fluid damping of the devices.
2. The Prior Art
Cylinder-piston devices are known, as shown for example, in German Utility Model No. 78 33 144, in which fluid damping is accomplished by means of one or more throttle bores provided through the piston of the unit in parallel to the axis of the cylinder. Typically, these throttle bores are of very small cross-sectional area in order to ensure that the desired damping effect is brought about when the piston rod is moved with respect to the cylinder. In case of gas springs, i.e., where the damping fluid is a pressurized gas, the diameter of such throttle bores is very small, e.g. approximately 0.3 to 0.4 mm. On account of this narrow cross-section, the throttle bores are very susceptible to blockage carried by contaminants in the fluid. Furthermore, these throttle bores have to be produced with great precision so as to ensure that the desired damping effect is kept within the required limits.